This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Fuel injectors have been used for many years with internal combustion engines to inject fuel into combustion chambers of the engines. While current fuel injectors are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, it would be desirable to have a fuel injector tip with orifices that are more durable and configured to generate an atomized fuel mist or cloud that more evenly distributes fuel across a cylinder head, and provides a finer fuel mist as compared to existing fuel injector tips. The present teachings provide for improved fuel injectors that address these needs in the art, as well as numerous others